


The Huntress's Soul

by Luna_Chandler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Demon Hunters, Demons, Origin Story, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Chandler/pseuds/Luna_Chandler
Summary: A young demon huntress goes by the name of Flare Skyheart comes across a very dangerous demon, she hunts down this vicious demon but will this cost her life? (yeah this summary sucks and goes same for the name lol)





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

it was a quiet evening, the only sound was heard was the sound of the crickets chirping, owls hooting, and the wind blowing through the trees. A young huntress was on another patrol, keeping an eye out for demons, but it seems like this night is going to be another boring patrol. This Huntress goes by Flare Skyheart, named after her beautiful rose red eyes. She had long brown locks of hair, shining beautifully through the moonlight as it blows along with the wind. She was wearing a dark purple thick trench coat, good against demon's claws and teeth, blue jeans, and black boots. she was geared with bow and arrows, pistols, and a combat knife, easier to travel and stay light on her feet. She had a calm but expressionless look on her face.

She continues her usual path, her shift almost ending. She let out a bored sigh "great... another boring night" she mumbles to herself. The moonlight was shining through the woods which means Flare didn't have to use her flashlight. She stops for a moment to see a dim light in the distance, she raises a brow, what? Is there someone out? Normally people know the nights are dangerous at this time of day, normally travelers would go into shelters but only if they had money... which in most cases it's a homeless person either traveling or staying, most demons are skittish and wouldn't dare to come into villages, they much rather coward into the darkness of these woods, waiting for their prey to come by to attack the unexpected prey.

Flare runs toward the dim light to only found a dead horse, a cart on its side with its contents out, and a dead woman. This woman looked around between 20 to 30 years old, her clothes a bit ragged but it still looks too nice for someone poor to wear, she had blonde hair and blue eyes but she was very pale and she look if something sucked the life out of her, no vital wounds could be been seen on her which only means a demon has done this.

They don't typically bite or scratch their prey unless needed to, they would just drain their soul out of them, but in some cases if a demon hasn't eaten any souls for a while, they would just eat a body if they come across one, just for a substitute till they find a soul.

The dim light came from the fire that was slowly burning the cart, Flare stares at the fire, her breath becomes shaky, remembering an old memory from long ago. She shakes her head, snapping out of the trance then decides to move the corpse away from the burning cart, she lays the corpse down on the ground "may you rest in peace" she said. She to get back to work, investigating the area, the cart hasn't burned that much as the body was still warm which only means one thing... the demon could still be around, which mean she can't let her guard down, not even a moment. She takes her walkie-talkie out then she presses a button on it "hello? This is Flare Skyheart, I found a body, dead horse, and a burning cart over at area G3, do you rea-" she was cut off by the sudden screaming from a male man.

Flare turns her head toward the scream, dropping the walkie-talkie and dashing toward the scream "Flare? Flare! What happen?!" one of her co-workers speak out of the walkie-talkie.

Flare keeps running, trying the avoid all the bushes, branches, and roots while taking her bow and arrow out. She stops to see a demon, sucking the life out of the man, she ducks behind some bushes. The demon had reddish skin with a somewhat muscular body, pure black eyes with only white pupils, standing about 6'5, horns curled like a ram's, razor sharp teeth like a shark's, some ragged clothing, looks like some typical demon except for the height.

She pulls back the arrow then took aim at the demon, closing one eye as she took one breath before letting go, the arrow flew through the air and pierce through the shoulder.

The demon let out a loud growl as he drops the nearly dead man, he turns toward to the girl with an angry expression "Oh... great a hunter" annoyance can be heard his voice, he grabs hold of the arrow and yanks it out of his shoulder, letting out a loud groan before throwing it aside, and look where the huntress was but she was gone.

Flare hide behind a tree, she listens carefully as she slowly reaches for another arrow till "there you are!" a voice was heard, she turns toward the voice to come face to face with the demon. Her eyes widen a bit as she jumps to the side, doing a roll as the demon slashes the tree, he left some deep claw marks on it. Good thing Flare dodge just in time, not even her coat would of protect her from that attack.

She reloads another arrow then took aim. She lets go of arrow as the demon moves aside, the arrow just graces his cheek. This demon is quite strong and fast compared to other demons Flare has ever face, she thinks she met her match.

Flare stands up as the demon dashes toward her, he swings his claws around at her. Flare keeps ducking and backing away, she nearly got slash but lucky her coat protect her, she jumps to the side to get away from the demon.

"huh, you're pretty good... for a huntress" the demon jumped at her, tackling her down.

They wrestle and roll on the ground, Flare reaches for her knife. Once she was on top, she takes out her knife about ready to stabbed till "Flare!" A voice of one of her co-workers was heard in the distance, the demon heard the voice too. He vanishes which Flare landed on the ground "the hell?" she mumbled, she quickly stands up and looks around for the demon but to see no sight of him anywhere. That's a first-time Flare seen a demon do that, it was very strange indeed, normally demons relieve on their physical strength and the only power they normally have was changing their appearance to look human. Flare reloads another arrow, slowly taking deep breaths. A hand grabbed her shoulder which due to instinct, she turns around to point the arrow toward their face but stops to see it was her uncle.

She lowers arrow "uncle Ricky! You know not to do that!" she yells at him.

Her uncle chuckled "sorry kiddo, I had to come and see if you're alright" he scratch back of his head as he grins like an idiot.

She rolled her eyes as she puts her arrow and bow away, one co-worker and two of her cousins walk over to them, one of her cousin along with the co-worker walks over to the man who surprising is still alive.

"Hey, cousin! Hm? What happens to your arm?" Her cousin pointed at her arm, Flare looks at her arm "demon attack" she said before looking at her uncle and cousin "I don't think this is some weak demon, I think we might have an actual threat" she said, seem a bit worried.

"Kiddo, it's probably nothing" he let out a slight laugh.

Flare crutches her fist "sir! I'm serious! This thing vanished while I was fighting this thing and could be much stronger than I think!" She shouted, having a mixture of anger and concern.

"Flare relax, we'll take care of this demon, this will be nothing compared to what I have faced. Now c'mon, lead us a hand" he smiled a bit and pats her head, messing up her hair. Her uncle and cousin walk toward the man.

Flare smiles softly as she watches them, she was about to follow them till she feels a sudden shiver down her spine, she looks around. She had a strange eerily feeling as if something was watching her, probably just nothing or her own imagination, but she couldn't just simply shake that feeling off, she wraps her coat around her body tighter as she walks toward the others but what doesn't she know was there was really a pair of eyes staring through her soul.

**(yay that is my new story! sadly the name isn't that great so if you can come up with a new name then that'll be great)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

It was a long night, Flare had to stay up three more hours than she usually used to her. They had to take the dead woman, the almost burned remains of the cart, and the dead horse to the hunter’s department for investigation while taking the man there to treat him for any wounds. The man recovers his color in his skin and looks less thin after eating. The dead woman was the man’s wife, been married for a year and a half, they travel to town to town exporting “exotic” goods when really it's just trash they made and fool people into buying it. The man claims that it was too late to save his wife but upon further investigation, he just ditches the cart and ran into the woods like a coward, in fact, he seems a bit too happy for her death, now Flare regretting saving his ass. 

 

Well, Flare eventually returned to her home, now tired after staying up then she's used to, but that eerily feeling still hasn't left since when it first started, Flare has been trying her best to ignore it but nothing seems to work, maybe it's just the lack of sleep. Flare unlock the door and stepped into her home, the house was quiet and dark, the moonlight shining through the window giving it some light, the atmosphere has the word peace and quiet all over it. Her home is just outside of the town, it was an old abandoned house till Flare repaired with the help of her uncle and cousins. She wanted to be isolated from the other people so she doesn't have to deal with nosy neighbors.

She closes the door behind her, locking it, she hangs her coat on coat hanger then take her boots off by the door, and putting her bag of gear aside then she makes her way toward the couch before collapsing on to it. She didn't feel like going all the way upstairs or changing out of the rest of her uniform, she feels tired, but for some reason, she couldn't sleep. She turns and rolls on the couch, trying to sleep in different positions, she groans in frustration as her face was in the pillow. She let out a sigh before turning her head toward the tv as her hand digs through the cushions till she found the tv remote. She turns the tv on and changes the channels till she found one she like, she put the remote down. Flare watches, yawning in some occupation, luckily her plan work as it wasn't too long till her eyes feel getting heavier and heavier till they were close. She snores quietly, only the sound of her breathing and the tv could be heard through the living room, some of her brown locks covering her face but it doesn't disturb her. 

 

A creature makes its appearance in the living room once she was completely asleep, he stares down at the young huntress, soon to be his prey and meal, watching her sleep so peacefully. He was following her the whole time, stalking her as he watches her feeling insecure. He does a toothy grin as his claw slowly move over to the sleeping huntress till he stops, his eyes widen a bit, his grin turning into a frown. Her sleeping so calmly reminds the demon of his little sister long before when his sister was still alive, he normally tugged her in and watch her for a bit before running off to hunt. His sister was different, she was the most innocent demon, she wouldn't even hurt a fly, at her age, the demon would be draining the souls of rats. He remembers coming back home one night to see blood, her body laying there where she once sleep as her eyes show lifeless, tears were down her face which showed it wasn't even a quick painless kill, he could of tell it was those damn hunters doing that. His claw starts to shake before curling into a fist, he keeps attempting to hurt the young lady but he couldn't do it. He wanted to yell but he didn't want to wake her up so he growls quietly in frustration as he paces back and forwards “c’mon, you did this before, why can't you do it now?” he mumbled to himself. He stops walking and looks over to see her body shifting which was his cue to vanish. 

Flare opens her eyes then she sits up, she took a look around in her living room to see nothing. For a second there, she senses a presence of someone standing right by her, she groans a bit as she runs her head, her fingers tingle in her brown locks, she probably needs to rest more or relax. She soon realizes that eerily feeling was gone, well at least that work kinda. She gets off of the couch then march upstairs after turning her tv off.


End file.
